


Dream x George x Sapnap Poly Fluff

by Ashton_I_Guess



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, And sapnap, Fluff, George - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Theyre gay, dream - Freeform, fluff boi, help me, i dont know what im doing, i guess, idk what to put here, this is just, with, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton_I_Guess/pseuds/Ashton_I_Guess
Summary: Dream is watching his 2 adorable boyfriends sleepThats all its just fluffy boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 92





	Dream x George x Sapnap Poly Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff pog

The clock read 3:04am  
Dream was still awake, but it was fine to him. He didn't care, he couldn't really care less. He was spending his time wisely. 

Granted, that was sat, cuddling his two adorable boyfriends, who were notably asleep, at 3am, but who cares what anyone else would say? He was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered to him in the moment. 

Dream smiled as George curled himself up further and shimmied closer into Dreams lap as he slept, giving him the perfect opportunity to run his hand through Gogys hair while watching as Sapnap was, as usual, not moving a muscle. 

Sapnap was strange, Dream thought, in a good way however, when Sapnap was asleep there was no way of waking him up, and sometimes he's just so still he could 100% be mistaken as passed out if you couldn't hear his heartbeat in the quiet of the room. 

Once again, Dream looked at the clock, before sighing. 

7:32am

He smiled, knowing that even though he was going to be tired all day, he spent his night well. His boyfriends were worth a night of no sleep. 

Speak of the devil's, he looked over at Sapnap who was rubbing his face in Dreams sleeve and groaning about something incoherent, but it was fine as he wrapped an arm around the sleepy boy who gladly melted down into the touch. 

George was always the last to wake up, but when he did you knew it had happened as he will demand all the love he can get from you, which is exactly what happened. 

Of course, in all, Dream loved the two, which is exactly why he enjoys mornings like this. Solely for cuddles :)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway yeah hope you enjoyed lmao


End file.
